Flintheart Glomgold
Flintheart Glomgold is Scrooge McDuck's arch-nemesis and business rival, primarily because of their long-lasting feud concerning which of the them deserves the title of "World's Richest Duck". Glomgold is jealous of Scrooge's wealth and desperately wants to obtain the title, but is usually referred to as "World's Second Richest Duck". He was created by Disney Legend Carl Barks. Flintheart will attempt any possible underhanded deed in order to defeat Scrooge and occasionally hires such thugs as the Beagle Boys to do his dirty work. Background Selfish, dishonest, and incredibly greedy, his goal is to become the world's richest duck, but the thing that makes him such a cruel duck is the fact that he will cross every line to achieve this, even to the point where he might even try to murder Scrooge. He cares for no one other than himself, acting as a loner at some points. In the comics, Glomgold wears an ascot, a black coat, and a Scottish bonnet. Many of Glomgold's appearances are centered around the fact that he is similar to Scrooge in so many ways (even having a Money Bin that is nearly identical to Scrooge's), both in appearance and personality. However, unlike Scrooge, who does not believe in obtaining money through dishonest methods, Flintheart makes immoral decisions, which has resulted in him often losing to Scrooge. In the comics, he owns a money bin that mirrors Scrooge's. However, it is in the middle of a South African jungle, as opposed to Scrooge's which is in the center of Duckburg. In "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck", Glomgold first meets Scrooge while Scrooge is prospecting for gold in South Africa. Glomgold, however, is caught attempting to steal from a diamond miner's pit claim and runs off, thus showing his dishonest tendencies immediately. In his initial introduction, he says he's a Boer (a descendant of Dutch-speaking settlers in South Africa). He later steals everything from Scrooge's camp (including his campfire) and when Scrooge later confronts him, he declares Glomgold "made him mean". Appearances DuckTales Glomgold serves as one of the main antagonists of the series, making recurring appearances. As in the comics, Glomgold tries his best to become the world's richest duck. Under Carl Barks' authorship, Glomgold hailed from South Africa, where he made his fortune in diamond-mining. However, when he made his animated debut in the TV series 'DuckTales' (1987-1990), the U.S. government had tensions with the Republic of South Africa. Wishing to avoid controversy, as South Africa had been associated with apartheid and not with diamonds at that time, the Disney animators changed Glomgold's domicile from South Africa to Duckburg, and further accentuated his Scottish origins. Another departure from the comics was that Glomgold is also just as notoriously stingy as Scrooge, but even more so, whereas Scrooge will at least be generous with his money on occasion. The animated Glomgold was shown as a big spender. This may have been an amalgamation of another one of Scrooge's rivals, Rockerduck, who did not appear in DuckTales. He makes his series debut in the second part of the pilot movie Wronguay in Ronguay, in which Scrooge and Till Nephews Do Us Part his ''Scroogerello'', A Drain on the Economy, A Whale of a Bad Time, Working for Scales, Horse Scents and Robot Robbers, nephews find a map to a sunken treasure. Glomgold teams up with a villain named El Capitan to stop Scrooge and gain the treasure for themselves. He would go on to scheme and battle Scrooge in several episodes. Some of his evil deeds include framing Scrooge for theft and having him arrested, banishing Scrooge to a remote island through the power of a genie, and ''The Uncrashable Hindentanic'', Marking Time, ''Bubba Trubba'', Ducks on the Lam, ''Ali Bubba's Cave'', ''Ducky Mountain High'', ''The Golden Goose Part 1'' ''The Golden Goose Part 2'', ''My Mother the Psychic'' and Attack of the Metal Mites, even having Scrooge's own employees work for him. He was also given John D. Rockerduck's habit of eating his hat when defeated by Scrooge. Darkwing Duck Glomgold makes a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", along with the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell, among the bidders for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. [[DuckTales (TV 2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017)]] Glomgold returns in the rebooted [[DuckTales (TV 2017 series)|''DuckTales]] as an antagonist and, once again, Scrooge's sworn enemy. He is aggressive and obsessive, even claiming to be more Scottish than Scrooge. The creators have indicated that this version of Glomgold has become determined to outclass Scrooge in every category, as an in-joke to the character originally being South African and changed to Scottish for the 1987 series. This incarnation of Glomgold is also rather hefty in weight, compared to his previous appearances. In the episode "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", Glomgold's beard is revealed to be false. He first appears in Woo-oo!, where he seeks to become the world's richest duck by acquiring the jewel of Atlantis. In "The Shadow War!", Glomgold grabs onto his rogue shadow, brought to life by Magica De Spell, and is pulled away from his office. His fate is revealed in "The Ballad of Duke Baloney!" having been thrown into the water and is later found by two fishermen, Fisher and Mann, suffering amnesia, and thus takes on the identity of Duke Baloney. At the climax of the episode, as Glomgold swims to save Webby Vanderquack and Louie Duck from a freak storm, he regains his memory. As revealed in a flashback, Duke Baloney is his birth name (a reference to the Duke of Baloni, another "second richest duck" character that existed in comics before Glomgold) and his ethnicity is South African. As a young duck in South Africa, Duke Baloney shines Scrooge's spats but feels cheated when he is paid with only a dime, as Scrooge wished to teach him self-reliance, leading him to reinvent himself as Flintheart Glomgold and begin a lifelong quest to outdo Scrooge. Immediately afterwards, he retakes his company, he taunts Scrooge with his personalized money clip that he swiped from him back in South Africa and make a wager over whoever becomes richer than the other can seize the other's company. Video games ''DuckTales'' At the end of the first game, after Scrooge defeats Dracula Duck, Glomgold shows up, being airlifted by a vulture (presumably a transformed (Magica de Spell), and Scrooge must climb a rope up to the five treasures in order to win the game. If Glomgold reaches the treasures first, the player loses a life and has to fight Dracula Duck again. The HD remake, DuckTales Remastered, appears to expand on Glomgold's role in the game, adding in a sub-boss fight against him midway through the Himalayas level. It's also later revealed that he is the main antagonist alongside Magica. He and Magica teamed up sometime prior to the events of the game and manipulate Scrooge into collecting the five treasures so Magica could use them to summon Dracula Duck. In ''DuckTales 2'', after Scrooge finds all of the treasures, Glomgold takes Webby hostage and holds her for ransom on the pirate ship in the Bermuda Triangle. Scrooge gives Glomgold the treasures, only to discover that this "Glomgold" is actually a shape-shifting robot called the D-1000, programmed to destroy him. After the D-1000 is defeated, the real Glomgold sinks the ship and tries to take Scrooge and the treasures with it. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:DuckTales Characters Category:DuckTales (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:Characters voiced by Hal Smith Category:Characters voiced by Brian George Category:Characters voiced by Keith Ferguson Category:Characters voiced by Masashi Nogawa Category:Boomerang